The disclosure relates to a method for maintaining a brake system in a vehicle having a hydraulic vehicle brake and having an electromechanical brake device.
DE 10 2004 004 992 A1 discloses a brake system for a vehicle which comprises a hydraulic vehicle brake and an electromechanical brake device having an electric brake motor. During regular brake operation, the hydraulic vehicle brake is activated in order to decelerate the vehicle. The electromechanical brake device is used as a parking brake and produces via the electric brake motor a brake force in the vehicle stopped state. The electric brake motor acts on the same brake piston as the hydraulic vehicle brake and displaces a brake lining at the end face of the brake piston against a brake disk.